Just Gold
by Lil'izzy415
Summary: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie have secret romantic feelings for each other but really never showed it, but when someone threatens them what will they do let the man ruin their lives or fight, but will they lose their sanity throughout the generations or will nightmares rise. ( Summary not the best) Warning- some gay parings. Female Springtrap
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, come on piece of garbage, haa haa that should do it." A raspy voice mumbled

"Is it done already, Mathew? It's almost show time, the crowd is getting restless." A deeper voice asked looking at the scrawny man

"It is, Patrick, now all we need to do is run a system check and see it is in working order. Now let's power this sucker on." Mathew looked at the big man with a wide grin; he hit the switch and looked to a golden, bear, animatronic. They waited a few minutes, nothing.

"Come on work you piece of junk!" Patrick kicked the golden animatronic in the leg.

"Hey don't kick it! These things are not cheap!" Mathew smacked the button more times than he can count. He sighed. He dropped the button. "Suppose we should just cancel." He started to walk away before he heard motors start up.

"Looks like the cheapie is working now" The big man gave a halfhearted grin. "We got to get the crowd ready, lets round them up." Mathew was about to protest but was immediately dragged away.

The golden bear opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, it was dark, and saw very shiny gray objects on the floor, but lost interest in it. The golden bear heard sounds coming from the red curtains, it sounded like laughs, and this made him smile. His curiosity peaked he couldn't help himself, he peaked through the curtain, he saw little kids ranging from ages, tables, very tall kids, the tall ones scared him, and saw a huge stage. He heard talking coming from behind him, he immediately went back to his original spot, but remained active. He saw a very large man wearing a goofy looking uniform, and a very scrawny man with glasses he wore a white shirt with jeans. "….the crowd is all set UP!" the man with the glasses screamed. This made the golden bear giggle.

"What do you know, the cheapie works." The wide man smiled. He immediately frowned "what is the bear's name?" he looked at the man with glasses expecting an answer.

"Fredbear."

"What?"

"His name is Fredbear." The scrawny man gave the bigger one an annoyed look. The larger man nodded. "We should start with the show now before we get fired"

"Then let's get started, we don't want the crowd to wait forever" He gave a huge grin.

"Break a leg."

"Thanks" the big man replied as he walked out on to stage. Fredbear couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to see the little kids. He was too much in thought; he didn't notice the large man finishing his speech. Fredbear was snapped back into when a bright light hit his face, and saw little kids squealing and the big, tall kids clapping. He felt his mouth begin to move and words spill out, it felt natural towards him, it felt right.

 **30 minutes later**

Fredbear had a huge grin on his face. It made him joyous, and he wanted to perform more, he then notice all the kids leaving, some were asleep in strollers. He felt something fall off his head and saw it was a navy blue top hat; his smiled grew bigger and immediately put the hat back on his head. He felt something overcome him and saw his vison dimming, he thought of the kids until his vison turned completely black.

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey Lil'Izzy415 here, this is my second story I'm working on, I'm going to update my stories on Friday, and Sunday. I'll understand that my stories will do not meet your stories I'm sorry about that. I will accept ideas later in the story, not now though. Feel free to review/criticize/ fav/follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

 **Hey lil'izzy415 here, I couldn't resist the temptation of adding another chapter, just a warning here Spring Bonnie is FEMALE not MALE. I just want to point this out. Now, On with the STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

 **One Month Later**

It has been one month since Fredbear's awaking; he had learned numerous things, like he learned that the big kids were really adults, the kid's parents. Also being active at night was another thing he had learned. He was quite lonely, being here at the restaurant at night with none to talk to. Fredbear began to power up, when his hearing sensors came on line he heard, talking? That was strange, no one was never, ever here at night. He started to listen to the conversation.

"A few more final adjustments and you should be good. You look a lot better than that piece of garbage over there." Fredbear had to hold in a growl.

"You have more specialized parts than Fredbear." The person stopped and immediately changed the subject "I must sound crazy talking to an animatronic, but there is no one else here to talk to. YES! You are finally done!" Fredbear's curiosity grew more and more.

"I'll come and check on you tomorrow, Spring Bonnie." Fredbear had to open his eyes now. He heard the door being slam and locked up. He gave a huge sigh of relief. He looked to his left, his eyes widened; he saw a golden bunny with long eyelashes, a purple bow, and a silver guitar.

"Hi" Fredbear squeaked out, the rabbit didn't budge. He spoke louder "Hi" Nothing. "HI!" he shouted into the rabbit's long ear, still nothing. He gave a low growl. He began to poke the rabbit in the face the rabbit didn't budge. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.

 **5 minutes later**

Fredbear was trying to distract himself from the rabbit, but nothing was working he felt like he was going crazy. He looked at the clock. "ONLY FIVE MINUTES!" Fredbear shouted, pounding his head on the table. "This is going to be a really, really, **really** long night" he mumbled to himself.

 **1 hour later**

Fredbear was sitting backstage fiddling with his bowtie, staring at the golden bunny. He groaned, and turned to face the wall and kept messing around with his bowtie. He lowered his ears and turned to face the golden rabbit. "Wake up, please?" He stared at rabbit hoping for any response, still nothing. He frowned, and immediately turned to the wall. He heard motors starting up from behind him. He turned and saw the golden rabbit starting up, he had a huge grin. He immediately got up and ran to greet the bunny. The rabbit turned around to investigate the heavy thumping sound coming from behind, and was tackled to the ground. Fredbear looked down at the rabbit and saw gray-green eyes; he saw the rabbit was shaking. "I'm so sorry" Fredbear immediately jumped of the rabbit, and offered the rabbit his paw. The rabbit accepted it. "My name is Fredbear, what about you?"

"Spr-Spring Bonnie" The golden rabbit named Spring Bonnie replied in a shy tone of voice.

"I like it" Fredbear gave a goofy smile, making Spring Bonnie giggle.

"So you know how to play guitar?"

"I really don't know" Spring Bonnie frowned a bit. Fredbear noticed her distress. "What is this place and what do you do?" Spring Bonnie looked at the bear.

"Well I sing for kids and".

"Kids! I love kids, even know I never seen any before" Spring Bonnie interrupted. "How is it like to perform for the kids is it scary? Fun? Exciting?" Spring Bonnie was naming question from the top of her head. Fredbear couldn't keep up with all the questions she was asking.

"Spring Bonnie" Fredbear tried to get the rabbit's attention to no avail. He tried again "Spring Bonnie!" This caught the rabbit's attention. "Performing for the kids feels….amazing, like your walking on air; you feel joy in your system. It is just amazing" Fredbear didn't really know how to explain it but this how he felt like each timed he performed. Spring Bonnie's smile grew larger.

"Are the kids sweet?" Spring Bonnie stared at the golden bear with a huge smile.

"Most of them, some of them are scared of me" Fredbear lowered his ears. Spring Bonnie's smiled faltered a bit.

"What is this place?" Spring Bonnie asked

"Fredbear's family diner"

"So it's named after you, which is amazing." Spring Bonnie beamed. "May you show me around here? Please?" Fredbear looked at the golden rabbit and noticed she was doing puppy eyes. Fredbear nodded his head. "Yes!" Spring Bonnie cheered.

"Let's start with the kitchen" Fredbear looked towards Spring Bonnie and offered his paw. Spring Bonnie put her paw on his. And Fredbear started to lead the rabbit around restaurant.

 **About five hours later**

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were talking to each other. But there chat was soon interrupted by the clock chiming. Fredbear knew it was time to go back on stage.

"Spring Bonnie we have to go back on stage" He looked at the rabbit

"Why?"

"Cause, do you want to perform for the kids?" Fredbear asked

"YES!" Spring Bonnie shouted.

"Come on then" Fredbear gestured towards the rabbit to follow. He got to his original position so did Spring Bonnie. He looked towards Spring Bonnie who was already powered off. He closed his eyes and powered down.

 **Author's notes**

 **Lil'izzy415 here I will be posting more chapters during my Christmas break. Feel free to criticize/review/fav/follow. Sorry if the ending for this chapter is bleak it is midnight when I got done with this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm scared, Fredbear!" Spring Bonnie has been panicking all morning, she felt like she was going to screw up, or the kids weren't going to like her. Fredbear tried his best to calm her down, to no avail. He watched as Spring Bonnie pace back and forth. "What about they don't like me, or I mess up!" Fredbear finally got up and held the panicking rabbit by the shoulders.

"Spring Bonnie you are going to be alright, the kids are going to love you, trust me." Fredbear stared into her gray-green eyes.

"How do you know?" Spring Bonnie questioned.

"I just know, I know you ARE going to do amazing." Fredbear gave a grin; Spring Bonnie gave a small smile. "Trust me Spring Bonnie; you are going to do amazing. Plus once you get out there, you just feel it come to you." Spring Bonnie gave a skeptical look. "When I first performed, I didn't really know anything about singing, it just came to me, and it should come to you naturally." Fredbear's smile grew bigger. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"I kind of do. Um could you let me go?" Spring Bonnie gave another weak smile.

"Oh, sorry" Fredbear immediately let go of the golden rabbit. Fredbear realized it was almost time for show. He nudged Spring Bonnie and told her it was time. He noticed she was still nervous. He grabbed the Spring Bonnie's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back. The curtains started to open, they let go of their hands. Spring Bonnie felt something rise in her chest, she wondered what it was.

"Hey kids, and welcome to Fredbear's family Dinners, a place of joy. Today we have a very special guest today, as many you could already see to the side of me. And she is going to be helping me today. Isn't that right Spring Bonnie?" Fredbear and the kids looked towards Spring Bonnie.

"Yes it is Fredbear, but one question?" Spring Bonnie didn't know where these words came from, but it seemed natural.

"Springs, you already forgot the songs?" Spring Bonnie nodded. "Well Springs today we are performing- It also seems I forgot to?" Springs gave a gasp so as the children in the crowd. "What song should we do?"

"How about we let the crowd choose?" Spring Bonnie suggested.

"I don't know Springs" Spring Bonnie gave a small frown to that answer

"What about it, do you want to decide." Spring Bonnie gestured to the crowd, and lots of them cheered.

"Okay, okay, so let's hear your ideas for us to sing and play!" Fredbear shouted. After Fredbear said this, the children started to scream songs for them to play. After several seconds later, they heard old Macdonald's had a farm. "Quiet down, down." After a few minutes of the kids quieting down, Fredbear told them the song that they were doing, few of the kids groaned, while others cheered. "Ready, Springs?" Fredbear looked to his partner.

"Ready as I could ever be" Spring Bonnie gave a grin. Fredbear started to countdown.

"One, two, three!"

Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had a cow

E-I-E-I-O

With a moo moo here

And a moo moo there

Here a moo, there a moo

Everywhere a moo moo

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had a pig

E-I-E-I-O

With a oink oink here

And a oink oink there

Here a oink, there a oink

Everywhere a oink oink

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had a duck

E-I-E-I-O

With a quack quack here

And a quack quack there

Here a quack, there a quack

Everywhere a quack quack

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had a horse

E-I-E-I-O

With a neigh neigh here

And a neigh neigh there

Here a neigh, there a neigh

Everywhere a neigh neigh

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had a lamb

E-I-E-I-O

With a baa baa here

And a baa baa there

Here a baa, there a baa

Everywhere a baa baa

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had some chickens

E-I-E-I-O

With a cluck cluck here

And a cluck cluck there

Here a cluck, there a cluck

Everywhere a cluck cluck

With a baa baa here

And a baa baa there

Here a baa, there a baa

Everywhere a baa baa

With a neigh neigh here

And a neigh neigh there

Here a neigh, there a neigh

Everywhere a neigh neigh

With a quack quack here

And a quack quack there

Here a quack, there a quack

Everywhere a quack quack

With a oink oink here

And a oink oink there

Here a oink, there a oink

Everywhere a oink oink

With a moo moo here

And a moo moo there

Here a moo, there a moo

Everywhere a moo moo

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-OOOOOOO...

 **After the performance**

"That was amazing!" Fredbear watched Spring Bonnie celebrate. He gave a smile. "You did amazing to, Fredbear!" Fredbear snapped back into reality, and noticed Spring Bonnie staring at him.

"Thanks, you did pretty amazing to" Spring Bonnie's smile grew wider. Fredbear was immediately tackled and being hugged by Spring Bonnie he hugged her back.

"I hope we could do this forever." Fredbear heard Spring Bonnie whisper this.

"I hope so to, I hope so to" Fredbear told Spring Bonnie this. Fredbear wanted to remain like this forever, but they separated a few minutes later. Spring Bonnie sat next to Fredbear. "So how was it?"

"It was absolutely, wonderful" Spring Bonnie had a dreamy look in her eyes. Spring Bonnie and Fredbear kept talking about their performance, especially Spring Bonnie. After a couple minutes, Spring Bonnie started to shut down so did Fredbear. But Fredbear had a weird feeling rising in his chest as he shut down.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Lil'Izzy here- I really need to start doing chapters during the day not midnight. I finally did a chapter over 1,000 words. YAY. I'm may be able to post a chapter this Sunday but I will see. Byes**

 **PS sorry about old McDonald's couldn't think of any other song**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Few months later**

It has been a couple months since Spring Bonnie arrived since then more kids have been showing up more, and more. This filled both of the animatronic's joy more, and more. A few changes have also happened they have gotten a new engineer, name of Patrick Peterson, Fredbear didn't like him, he liked everybody, and Spring Bonnie liked the man to Fredbear's dismay. The man always wore a purple shirt, with black pants. His eyes were black, a visible scar on his face, jet black hair. Fredbear couldn't bear the thought about him tinkering with them. The restaurant has also gotten more tables and booths. That's about it.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie became close friends, over the months. They gave each nicknames, Springs and Goldie, it did become a mouthful saying each other's full name.

Fredbear powered on he looked to his left expecting Springs to be powering on also, but he saw Patrick tinkering with Springs, he had to hold a low growl, he then felt something unscrewing a bolt, he fell, he never had this down before so he didn't' know how to react, he watched as Springs fell, he grew angry, he watched Patrick as he started to tinker around with Springs's endoskeleton, he felt himself began to power off, he watched Springs as his vision darkened.

Fredbear woke up, he had no idea what time it was, but he still noticed that he was still being worked on, and that Springs was active.

"The adjustments are done for Fredbear." He heard a male voice. "How about Spring Bonnie?" Fredbear held in a growl once he heard the cruel voice of Patrick.

"She's done" Patrick's voice, cold as ice, he noticed the man's hand slip down her body, he saw Spring's face wince a little, he was about ready to punch the man, he saw a kid do this before.

"Ready to test them?" The voice behind Fredbear asked. He saw the man in purple nod. He watched as Patrick pull out weird looking handle like object from a red box. Fredbear felt something enter his neck, and felt his animatronic parts compress, and tighten. After a few moments, he felt the man enter him, it felt weird, to tell the truth he felt violated, he wondered how Springs felt, probably worse than he did. Fredbear felt his right leg move, and his head swivel to the left, he didn't like this, not one bit. He saw Spring's limbs being moved forcefully, he saw Springs was keeping a straight face he knew Springs was not enjoying this. He was forced to move his head away.

"When is this going to be over?" He thought to himself.

 **A Few torturing moments later….**

Fredbear sighed in relief, Patrick has left, and so did the other worker. He noticed Springs was sitting in the corner. He immediately walked over Springs. "What's wrong?" He looked to the golden rabbit. Springs faced Fredbear, with oily eyes. She hugged Fredbear, and started to weep.

"It was h-h-horrible" Fredbear was surprised he would never suspect someone as Springs to cry just like that. He felt angry, if that man had hurt her, he would do something he would regret.

"What happened Springy Wingy?" Fredbear asked, with concern. After a few moments, a sobbing Springs finally answered.

"Just the experience, it was horrible, it was just terrible, terrible!" Fredbear squeezed the rabbit a little.

"Did Patrick do anything to you?" Fredbear said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No Goldie, Patrick didn't do nothing it was just the whole experience!" Fredbear wasn't convinced, but he didn't push the rabbit father. He just let her cry into his shoulder.

Springs felt guilty, because she lied to Fredbear. In Fact the Patrick did do something, something terrible. She kept on thinking about it, what if she told Fredbear, would he get hurt cause of her, or was it just a bluff.

 _Flashback_

 _Springs did not like Patrick being within in her, it grossed her out. She kept on hoping this would be over. "I know you are alive"_

 _Springs wa_ s _panicking who was talking to her, and how did that person know. "You know you should stop panicking, you'll blow your cover." She couldn't talk, all she could was panic._

 _"You are really stupid aren't you, you even haven't figured out who is talking to you, it is right in front of you" Spring's eyes widened, it was Patrick who was talking to her, she felt really stupid for not figuring this out._

 _"Lots of bad things are going to happen. You and that bear are going to watch all happen, hear the screams, the blood. That would be fun to hear all of the screams, and see the blood. To see the terror on the kid's faces, hear them crying for their mothers, that would be great wouldn't it?" Springs was forced to shake her head._

 _"I knew you would agree with me, and besides you are going to help me kill the kids when the times come, and if you refuse, well then say good bye to Goldie"_

" _How does he know our nicknames, how?!" Springs thought to herself._

" _I'll give you tomorrow to make your decision, remember Goldie, oh if you tell him, say good bye. Just because I leave, I'll be watching"_

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey Lil'Izzy415 here. Things are starting to heat up, and you get an introduction to purple guy, and we see that purple guy has this all plan out. Feel free to criticize/review/fav/fallow. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The next day**

Fredbear was worried about Springs, ever since last night she has been quiet, not talkative, not enthusiastic. He kept trying to comfort Springs but nothing seemed to work, and he really can't do anything loud it was about time to perform, he could only really comfort her. This was also starting to affect him; he missed the happy, golden delight named Spring Bonnie. He heard footsteps, he immediately got in positon, so did Springs.

"Are you sure they are safe?" Fredbear heard a female voice. He then heard that same voice from last night; it wasn't Patrick's, thank goodness.

"Yes they are safe, I tested them, and they are fine." Fredbear immediately knew what was going on. The people are going to use them. Fredbear had a shiver down his spine. He heard the male voice "You are going to use this crank, to compress the animatronic parts. And you have to be very careful, if you do any sudden movements or as much breath on the spring locks, the suit will crush you and if that does happen go to the backroom, got it? Good"

Fredbear felt something enter in the back of his neck, he felt his endoskeleton compress, and tighten. He saw the woman was doing the same with Springs. He then felt the man enter him, it felt weird. Fredbear felt his head being forcibly turned to the left, he saw springs looking at him. He felt his mouth moving.

"You alright, Jamie?" The man within Fredbear asked towards the Springs.

"I'm fine, Brian, how about you?" Fredbear saw Springs mouth move, but it wasn't Springs talking, it was the women named Jamie, and the man named Brian were talking, not them. Fredbear had to listen to their dreaded conversation, it drove him crazy. After a few minutes of pure torture, he noticed his legs were moving to the stage, finally he could see the kids and their smiles. He saw the curtains open, he grew excited.

"Hey kids, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie here, we heard there is a birthday today, and we want to know who is the birthday kid, so raise your hand if you are!" Fredbear felt his mouth open, he didn't enjoy this. Fredbear watched a one, tiny hand rise from the crowd of kids. It was boy, with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing overalls, with a white shirt underneath.

"What's your name?" Fredbear watched as the kid gather some courage to speak.

"My n-name is B-Benny!" The kid named Benny, had cherry red cheeks.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BENNY!" The man within Fredbear shouted placing a huge grin on Fredbear's face. Benny gave a smile. Fredbear felt his legs move; he was going to the side of the stage.

"Why?" Fredbear thought. Fredbear's question was answered; he watched as he walked off the stage, and began to walk through the crowd of children. He felt happiness, he missed this feeling. Fredbear only caught a small glance at Springs, but one thing was for sure, what is wrong with Springs?

 **Later that day**

It was 12:05am, and Springs has been dreading this moment. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't go to Fredbear, or he will hurt him, real bad. She didn't know where to meet the man, he didn't tell her. She was scared, but she wanted was to protect Fredbear and the kids, but she have to choose one, what if she does accept, would he keep to his terms? Springs was starting to see why Fredbear didn't like him. She felt her eyes to oil up, she rubbed her arm across her face. She felt some tears go down her face.

"Why?" She was barely able to say without breaking into a sob. She planted her head in her hands, and sobbed quietly; hoping Fredbear won't see her like this. She felt something pull her close.

"What's wrong Springs?" Springs heard Fredbear's voice.

"Your my best friend, you can tell me what's wrong, I can't stand you like this. Please tell me?" Fredbear was begging to tell him what's wrong. Springs didn't' know what to say, lie or have him be hurt.

"I say a kid crying, Goldie, I wanted to help him so bad, but the person wouldn't let me" Springs lied to Fredbear, she felt dirty. She continued to sob. After several minutes, Springs sobbing quieted down.

"Springs since last night, you haven't been the same, and I'm worried about you. But you keep pushing me away, why?" Fredbear asked, with oily eyes. Springs felt bad, scratch that, she felt terrible. She either'd ignored him or lie, but she was protecting him, right? Springs pushed away from Fredbear's embrace.

"I need to be alone for a bit." Springs told Fredbear. She saw the golden bear frown, and a few tears go down. She watched as the bear walked away, she felt awful. She felt someone tap her in right arm; she looked and saw a black shoe, with jeans, she looked up and saw that same scar, Patrick. She was dreading this moment.

"So what is your decision?" Springs heard Patrick, but she remained silent.

"Watch Goldie die or help me?" Springs didn't know what to do. She loved kids with all of her robotic heart, but Fredbear was her best friend, her really only true friend, she said to the kids she was their friend, but it wasn't the same with Fredbear.

"10 seconds, Springs" Springs didn't know what to do, the kids or Fredbear.

"10" Patrick started to count down.

"What to do?" Springs started to panic.

"9, 8, 7," Patrick saw how much the rabbit was in distress, it made him smile.

"6, 5, 4" Springs was shaking vigorously, tears started to go down her face.

"3, 2, 1, your time is- I'll join you!" Springs was sobbing.

"Good" Patrick flashed a smile. He started to stroke the sobbing rabbit's ear. He had plans for her in the future; he wasn't ready to initiate his plans. He would tell her in time, but he needed her to be clueless so she won't tell Fredbear.

"Why d-do you want t-to hurt others?" Springs asked Patrick.

"They don't know what pain I have been through" Patrick said in a tone that was cold as ice. Springs flinched. She was scared.

Before Springs even knew it she was face front with Patrick, with his hand was under her chin. Springs heard his cold voice "I need you to be your old self. I can't have Fredbear suspecting anything, got it?" Springs nodded and with that Patrick left Springs in the corner, and left.

Springs was scared, and confused. She had no idea what she has gotten herself into.

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey Lil'Izzy415 here, this chapter took me a long time to write, trying to get all the right words. And the purple guy has some growing up issues, while springs trying to protect Fredbear. In the next chapter you might get a first look at-**

 **Fredbear and Springs:No spoiling!**

 **Okay, okay! Lil'Izzy415, peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A Week Later**

Fredbear notice Springs was back to her normal self. He still wonders what made her depressed, but each time he tied to ask, Springs gave him the cold shoulder. This still worried him. He had given up trying to get it out of her. Maybe it had something to do with Patrick; he was pretty sure about it. He couldn't blow his and Springs cover about being alive, sometimes he wish he could.

Fredbear had grown incredibly close to Springs, he looked at her like a sister. No, maybe even more. But he didn't even know what these feelings he was having. Each time they would talk he would get all weird. Maybe it was love? He overheard a kid ask his mother, what is love? And she said it is like a weird bubbling feeling when you get in your chest, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to see what Springs thought on Love.

"Hey, Goldie what are you thinking about?" Fredbear immediately snapped out of thought, he looked up and saw a curious Springs.

"Stuff" Fredbear responded with.

"I know that, but what type of stuff?" Springs gave him a deadpanned look. Fredbear sighed.

"What do you think about love?" Springs ears straitened a bit.

"Um, um, well, I think that, uh, that. Well I'm going to play my guitar" Springs began to walk, but Fredbear grabbed her leg.

"You are not avoiding this; please tell me your honest thought on love, please?" Fredbear gave Springs puppy eyes.

"Goldie I-I really d-don't know, Goldie, I really don't know" Springs looked down at Goldie. She was expecting the bear to have frown, but he had a really big grin.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted." Fredbear stood up, and walked away. Springs was glad, that Fredbear wasn't upset. She watched as Fredbear head towards the kitchen, probably to mess with the utensils.

"You know Springs, you and Fredbear ae going to be scraped within the next 2 months." Springs turned to see Patrick, in that same purple shirt.

"Fredbear and I are not going to get scrapped, the kids, they love us too much. And what are they going to do without us?" Patrick gave a disturbing laugh, that made Springs shiver.

"Well, they are going to sell this place to Fazbear Inc. And they are going to get whole new animatronics, to replace you. Good news is I still going to keep my job." Springs was doubtful, she didn't trust Patrick, he was sick.

"You don't believe me? Well don't say I didn't warn you" Patrick walked up to Springs, and started to stroke the side of her head. Springs flinched, she never knew why she didn't try to stop him, and maybe he hurt Fredbear if she did do something. After several minutes Springs heard Fredbear call her.

"Go on, you don't want your love wanting do you?" Springs gave the man a weird- scared look. She wasn't in any relationship with the bear. Springs walked off to the kitchen fast.

Springs made it to the kitchen, she was about to step in until.

"Springs don't walk!" She heard Fredbear's, she looked at the counter and notice a golden bear on top.

"Goldie, why are you on the counter?" Springs gave a curious look, to Fredbear.

"Well you see here's the thing. I, uh kind of made a mess, with this white powdery stuff, and it is all over the floor. And I need you help to clean." Fredbear had a smile. Spring's eyes winded, she groaned.

"I'll go get the mop' Springs walked while hearing

"You go do that. I'll be here waiting" Springs laughed a bit. She made her way to janitor's closet. She opened the door, and grabbed the mop and the bucket. She made her way to the restrooms, she entered the women's, unlike Fredbear who entered the lady's, not men's. She had to be careful with water, it could fry her circuits. She brought the silver bucket up to the sink and turned on the water. After a couple minutes the bucket was filled with water, Springs made her way to the kitchen, she was going to have fun.

 **After cleaning the sugar coated kitchen**

Springs sighed in relief; she managed to clean the kitchen. It was harder than she thought, once she started the white stuff dissolved, and the floor became sticky, that got her mad the most. Her fur was a mess. She was ready to shut down. Before she could Fredbear came to her right side and began to speak.

"Thanks Springs, for getting me out of that sticky situation." Springs glared at the golden bear. Fredbear gave a weak chuckle. He came a little sad afterwards.

"You could tell me anything, Springs, I won't judge you. You're my best friend, and if you're sad, it affects me. I just was worried about you when you were depressed; when I tried to help you kept pushing me away. If you have anything to tell me, just go on and say it." Fredbear told Springs, with calm, mellow look on his face.

"See you in the morning, Springs" With that Fredbear began to power off.

"You have no idea how much I want to tell, you have no idea" Springs thought as she saw her vision turn dark.

 **Author's notes**

 **I'm it took me this long to post this chapter, I kind of lost time, I thought Wednesday was Tuesday. And I was kind of busy throughout those days. And also thanks for the amazing support; this really encourages me to write the best I could do. I will not be posting any chapter tomorrow because of Christmas, sorry about this.**

 **Peace**

 **Merry Christmas, and a Happy Hanukkah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **1 Months later**

There was a birthday party today. Fredbear was the only one performing, Springs was out of order, but she would be coming back out near the end of the party, which was good. Until then it was only Fredbear.

Fredbear was bombarded with questions that involved Springs. Most of them were "Where is Springs Bonnie" and the person within Fredbear always told the kids "Spring Bonnie will be back soon, she has a little cold" Fredbear hated lying to the children, it made him sick. But he was still happy seeing the smiles of the kids; this always made his day, well more like half. Springs made up the other half, and just seeing her, made up his day. But one question remained that bugged him.

Was he in love with Spring Bonnie?

Fredbear was unsure about this; he kept getting this strange feeling in his chest. The more he thought, the more he was convinced he was crushing on Springs. In all of his thinking one question popped up which scared him, what if she didn't have these feelings back towards him, Fredbear was extremely scared, and this could ruin his relationship with her. But still he remembered that Springs didn't know what love is, this could even be worse. Fredbear only kept his thoughts on this one topic.

After few intense minutes, Fredbear was snapped out of his thoughts, he was still at the party, he thought he zoned out for hours. As Fredbear went back into his abyss of thought, he caught sight of a crying child outside looking from the window. Fredbear kept his attention on the crying child, he wanted to help him, but the man within him wouldn't let him. All Fredbear could do was watch the child, as Fredbear watch the child, he saw a man in that famous purple shirt he disliked so much, Patrick.

Fredbear watched as Patrick took the child to a brown, rusted car. Fredbear kept an eye on them as the best he could. Fredbear finally gotten a good straight look, even though his face couldn't show emotion, his eyes said it all. Fredbear watched as a red liquid go down and splatter on the ground, and watched as the kid hit the ground, with Patrick smiling and that same red liquid all over his hand. Fredbear wanted to go outside and help the kid, he couldn't the man within him wouldn't let him. Fredbear could only watch as Patrick put the child in the car and drive away.

 **With Springs**

Springs hated being in this dark room, it scared her. The blank walls, the filthy floor, and especially the endoskeletons did not help with her fear. But she couldn't move. Patrick was here in front of her. There was nothing wrong with her at all; Patrick just said this to get her away from Fredbear. She kept staring at the man, waiting for anything to happen.

Patrick was toying around with a sharp object. He saw Spring Bonnie staring at him, waiting for him to speak. He smiled.

"You know Springs, it's impolite to stare" Springs looked down avoiding eye contact. Patrick chuckled; he loved to see the rabbit suffering. It made him feel powerful.

"The only reason I brought you here is that we need to discuss something" Patrick's smile grew.

"W-what do we n-need to t-talk about?" Spring's voice was quavering, she wanted this over. She heard Patrick's footsteps come closer to her. She still had no idea why was this man was so intrigued with her.

"I need to know that you are still with me on this" Patrick gave a cold stare at the golden rabbit. He knew she could change her mind to protect the kids instead of her precious Fredbear.

"I-I'm still with you Patrick, I'm still on y-your side" Springs felt Patrick's hand slip under her chin, she then felt her head being moved until she was met with Patrick's black eyes. Springs tried to look away, but was jerked up immediately. Springs felt her eyes begin to oil up, she was terrified.

After a few tense moments, Springs couldn't take the pressure. She started to sob. She wanted Fredbear, she wanted Fredbear to come and comfort her, to take her away from Patrick.

Springs closed her eyes to avoid that cold stare of Patrick's. She felt her head being jerked with more force this time. She opened her eyes; she only saw hate, pain, and fear in Patrick's eyes.

Only hate, pain, and fear.

She saw fear in those black eyes of his, which surprised her. What was Patrick afraid of? It scared her still, but yet she felt like she could help him, and maybe convince him not to hurt anyone. But how could she help him? Springs kept on thinking why Patrick was afraid, and how she could help him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Springs immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She saw Patrick leaning on the table waiting for an answer. Springs looked down and got ready. She looked back up to Patrick and stared deep into his eyes.

"You" Patrick gave a confused looked.

"What do you mean, you?" Patrick was a little off settle by this.

"It's you Patrick. You're afraid" Patrick eyes widened, but he immediately grew angry.

"You know nothing about me" Patrick gave Springs the cold gaze. This rabbit new nothing about him, and telling him he was afraid it pissed him off.

Springs got up and started to walk towards Patrick, she was scared. She had no idea what the man was going to do.

"It's alright to be afraid, it's nothing be ashamed of." Springs managed to get close to the man. She kept telling its fine to be scared, there's no shame of being afraid.

Patrick was getting angry; the rabbit knew nothing about him. She knew nothing about his life. Patrick clenched his fists. Patrick felt something touch his shoulder; he looked to his left and saw it was yellow. He had enough of this rabbit's crazy bull crap.

Springs felt a sharp pain to her side, she stumbled back to wall. Springs held her side. She opened her eyes and saw Patrick walking towards her, Springs tried to get away from the man. But felt more pain in return. She felt herself begin knocked down to the floor. She saw Patrick circling her, she tried to get up but felt weight being pushed against her body.

Patrick grinned at the sight of the rabbit it made him feel like a god. He wanted the rabbit to suffer like he did. Not have anyone to come save you, no one to even care for you. Just feel fear, pain, and anger. Patrick stared at the rabbit being pinned down by his foot.

Springs felt more pain to her side; she was being kicked by Patrick. She was begging Patrick to stop, but he still kept kicking her. Springs felt her vision quaver. She wanted him to stop. She wanted to be with Fredbear. She wanted to be with Fredbear and see the little children running around, and their precious giggles. Springs saw her vison darkening, but the pain seemed to stop. It was strange she was still being kicked, but there was no pain, it scared her but, it felt soothing. Springs felt her systems began to shut off, she only kept her focus on her silver guitar, resting in the corner of the room.

"Silver and gold, silver and gold" That one last thought filled her head before shutting down.

 **Around 12:00am**

The restaurant was in silence; all the sound that filled the room was the echoing of the wind. The atmosphere in the room is cold as ice.

Springs was worried about Fredbear, he was sitting at the end of the stage moping. Springs had never seen the golden bear in such distress; he was always happy, and sweet.

Springs started to walk towards Fredbear. As she made her towards Fredbear, she kept thinking about her ordeal with Patrick. She grabbed her side still remembering the pain, very clearly. She was fearful what he **could** do to her, she shuttered. She couldn't tell Fredbear, she wished she could tell him what Patrick has done to her.

Springs sat down next Fredbear. Springs noticed that Fredbear didn't have his hat, she frowned. Springs looked to the ground and saw Fredbear's navy blue top hat. Springs bent down and grabbed the hat. Springs put her elbows on her knees, and sighed.

"Goldie I'm sorry for not performing for the birthday. I really wanted to see all the kids, but the problem was much more serious. And I'm so very sorry if I hurt you more cause of this" Springs grabbed his paw, and squeezed it a bit.

A few minutes have passed. Springs let go of Fredbear's paw and was about to walk away. Until she felt something grab her hand. Springs looked behind her and saw Fredbear with black tears going down his face. Springs immediately turned all the way and gave Fredbear a hug. Fredbear dug his face into Spring's fur, and sobbed.

Fredbear's sobs turned into sniffles. He felt embarrassed, for breaking down like this, but he couldn't help it. Fredbear grew a weak smile, but he felt bad. Springs thought it was her fault, when it really wasn't. It was Patrick, he'd hurt a child.

Fredbear pulled away from Springs embrace, and stared into her gray-green eyes. He grabbed both of Spring's hands, and took a breath.

"Springs it's not your fault, I don't blame you. You had nothing to do with this." Fredbear took another deep breath.

"I-I saw a kid outside c-c-crying, a-and I saw Patrick take the c-child to this brown car, a-and h-he hurt t-the c-child, really b-bad" Fredbear immediately started to sob. Fredbear felt Springs wrap him in her arms. Fredbear buried his face in her fur. Fredbear felt Springs squeeze, he noticed that the rabbit was sobbing with him.

Springs was crying into Fredbear's shoulder, she was scared. She knew what Patrick was capable of. She had to be careful around him; if she made one wrong move he would hurt Fredbear. All she could do was make the right moves.

Fredbear and Springs calmed done, and were still in their warm embrace. Springs noticed Fredbear still didn't have his hat. She reached down behind and grabbed the navy blue top hat. She set the hat on Fredbear's head. She smiled.

"That's better" Springs talked into Fredbear's ear.

"Thanks Springs" Fredbear smiled. He was sure he loved this rabbit, she was amazing. She made him happy. She came to comfort him, like he did with her when she was depressed.

Fredbear realized that love is just not weird feeling, it's someone you care for a lot; depend on in your time of need. Someone you can trust.

"Springs?" Fredbear whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" Springs responded with a whisper.

"Springs I-I think that I-I…" Fredbear's voice went too low to hear.

"I didn't quite hear that" Springs escaped from the embrace, and faced the nervous bear.

"I-I…I love you" Springs ears flew straight up, she didn't understand what he meet, but something told her, it felt right for him to say that her. Why?

"Goldie I-I don't understand" Fredbear came closer to her.

"I think that love is that someone you care for a lot, trust, comfort you, and count on. And I think I've grown have this feeling towards you." Before Springs processed what Fredbear had said. Fredbear kissed her; she didn't know how to react, but it felt right.

Fredbear stopped kissing the rabbit. He looked at Springs, she had a surprised look. Fredbear lowered his ears.

"Sp-Springs I-I'm sor" Springs put her paw over Fredbear's mouth. Fredbear stared at the golden rabbit, waiting for her rage to be unleashed. Instead was a smiling Springs.

"Goldie I never knew what love was, but I think I get it now. And I think I have these feelings towards you to." Fredbear smiled, as he brought Springs for a hug, and a kiss.

 **Author's notes**

 **Sorry for the long wait I was busy for a long time, and it took me to get this chapter just right. And Patrick had some** _ **Problems**_ **growing up. So feel free to criticize/review/fav/fallow-Lil'Izzy415 signing out, peace**


End file.
